User talk:Tsupaman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sound Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:01, August 30, 2011 Xylokinetic Constructs That's basically a single example: when power has a sub-power added like that, it's something that might be the most often used or in other way notable. Applications is place for the powers that are the most obvious, iconic and basically pretty much what most users would get. Variations is generally place for those powers that aren't so obviously linked but still very much connected to the power. If some power might/may/could grant some powers, it goes to Associations. That said, in elemental powers it tends to mean those powers that could in others technically be considered as sub-powers (Earth variations include Metal, Coal, Dirt, etc): basically the elements that form Earth in this case. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you try to use signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing)? If you tried, it didn't show for me, I had to find who wrote from Wiki Activity. My Question about : Xylokinetic Constructs (Personal Note) Excuse me, but on power pages , like Xylokinetic Constructs when they have *Appendage **Tentacle Extension what does that mean? Like is that the only appendage, that can be generated , or is that just a example? Also...... Do 'Variations '''mean, that can be used, or is it just a different way that the power can be used New Powers When people have run into redirects, they've usually asked Admins to delete them and then done the page they wanted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Why shouldn't it be? If there's a power mentioned but not yet made it's generally free for use. That isn't Redirect, that's simply chancing the links name, it simply means that the power in question was either considered so similar to the main-power (Animation) that there was no point creating a new page just for it, or simply link to the page that the would-be power would be most connected. Sort of place-holder until the real power gets done. In this case Literary Animation links to LM because it would be most connected to it. If you can think a way to make it different enough from Animation, go for it, but notice that LM mentions that it may include Illusion Manipulation as well. On right side is Add feature and Media, this includes Photo. Right click it and then either search (Find) this site for picture or add (Upload) one from your computer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Q&A Area -''' Catoptric Teleportation Personally I'm on the opinion that since Teleportation is one of the Applications, all its Applications can be used... as long as there's a mirror on the hand in this case. So if the target has mirror close to it, it works, same with the user having mirror, but the range it can be done would depend of each users strength. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) As far as I understand, it's basically large-scale use of "turning the reflections into real objects/beings" (from Capabilities), sort of overlaying the reflection into real world in inverted way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:41, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, temporarily at least and limited to the area that is reflected. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC)